Her Eyes
by Blackstarr233
Summary: An average man who studies how the Psychic Type of Pokemon work gets his life changed. From being castaway to succumbing to the insane. Human/Gallade x Gardevoir
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Author Note: This is my First Fanfic. I do relies and to me that this will be slow in the beginning. I do appreciate any critiques on how to make this better or any errors i have made at all.

As for the story, it takes place in Pokémon RED. As in for Cinnabar not being a volcano yet.

Pokémon Copyrighted to GameFreak

* * *

Younglings, human and Pokémon alike, where playing in the field, battling each other. I was many yards away so I could have peace and

quiet but no white noise. I sat under a tree, studying under the cool leaves of an oak. I gazed across a book in my arm. It was on the

physiology of Physic Type Pokémon. I was merely interested in the Ralts line. Being the most human like and a possibility being one of the

few connections to humanity itself. When I was young I did have a sexual interests but with that moronic sex driven age gone, I moved

forward and felt the need to learn more. "Hm, the heart is almost like a second brain." Thinking aloud. I was writing notes in a notebook

when noticed the children in the distance got eerily quiet. I looked over my book and noticed a big battle going on. Kids crowded

around two opponents like kids against a holiday storefront window. I saw a Blastoise dueling a Metagross. I always was perplexed at the

idea that a Blastoise' cannon could cut through many inches of steel. I got back to my book when I heard the kids screaming. I was

examining a picture of Gallade anatomy when my book united to my face. It was dark. The only light was a shimmering green aura off my

body. I heard what I thought a Ghastly cry and my bones shivered. I just ran. It felt like a never-ending chasm of blackness. I was

breathing heavily, running for my mortal life. I dared not to turn my head around, feeling a persistent dark presence following closely. I

ran for what seemed like hours, feeling my lower body beg for mercy. I slowed down, just giving up to except my fate. I felt a strange

sensation of calmness washing over myself. I Halted and turned my foot. "Nothing, b-but how." Just a Never-ending abyss lay. "H-Hello?"

My hair stood as I felt a silken hands grab my shoulder and forearm. It whisked me around to only see red eyes gazing upon me. I looked

down, keeping my own gaze away from the creature. I realized it too, was giving off a glow like myself, the same hue. I rose my head up

the figure for as long as for what seemed like millennium. It gave nothing but an outline of what seemed like a feminine figure. Its curves

so exact as to what a man would want. The aura, radiating elegantly off the figure. As my gazed peered past its neck it felt like my heart

stopped. Its eyes, _her_ eyes. Crimson orbs staring straight into me, right into what was left my soul. The crevices of her iris so vivid like a

mighty piece of artwork.

"You glow too". I was mortified. It was an elegant voice to my ears. It seemed awfully familiar but yet so distant.

I felt a feint vibration through my ears. Its gaze slowly fading away.

"Ach." I woke up, dazed and seeing the outline of the eyes fading in my eyelids. My phone set off it alarm I felt my body come back to me. The feeling of the sheets

and blankets encase me like a Kakuna. "Damnit Acreus, why now", I reached over to my cell on a small nightstand, still vibrating to its

alarm. I turned it on, a bright 6:00 gleaming in my face. " Finally." I threw my torso forward and got out of the small bed. I gazed upon

the small room, dimly lit from my phone. Shelves with book upon books of Dark and Psychic types. Small figurines also lay, being of

Gallades, Gadevoirs, Lucarios, and a Snorlax plush. I shifted off the bed, letting my feet sway off and hit the ground abruptly. I stood up slowly, seeming like ages,

as I was 6'1". I stood by my blinded window and pulled down the slats. "Beauty at its finest" I whispered to myself as the small port city

of Vermilion basked in the beauty of a sunrise. Pidgeys flying in couples across the harbor. It was still rather dark, only feint blue rays

from the sky. I walked to my bathroom. Turning on the light and looking into the mirror. The usual welcome sight of dark brown hair and

hazel eyes. My rather short hair being a controlled chaos. "Hrm" I pondered as I looked through my closet, picking my usual. I grabbed

black jeans, a teal T-shirt, and a hoodie, slapping them on. I grabbed my backpack being filled with various items I would need. Only

containing binders of research and study notes and enough clothes for a week. Save just enough room for a rather large roundish

looking package. I lived in a small apartment in Vermilion. It was a quaint town. I lived just far away from the ocean to not smell the fish

market but close enough to smell the nice ocean breeze. I grabbed a bag of crasins that my mother sent me from Fuchsia. She was a nice

mother, but never decisive when it came to men. I left the house and started walking toward the Boardwalk. Salesmen and people leaving

for jobs where stirring through the streets.

"Hi Clen." A rather young girl squeaked at her small berry stand.

"Er, Hi Elizia." I stopped by her stand; I wouldn't be back for a week. She always worried about my well being. She was 16 and always

looked up at me as if I was her brother of sorts. Never knew why I cared for her. She was usually getting in trouble with Officer Jenny in

getting lost around Kanto.

"Whatcha Doin?"

"Haven't you heard? Im heading for Cinnabar."

"What business do you have there?" She seemed worried.

"You wouldn't understand, all ill say its for my own well being."

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"A week or so, depends."

"Aw, does that mean I can look after Flin?" Flin was a rather scraggly looking male Glameo. He was a stray but always seemed to paw at

my back door for food.

"Sure , I don't want to see him fat when I get back though."

"Heh, he'll be my pokemon when I get enough money from my berries.

"Well, good luck." I waved goodbye and walked on. "Hm?" I feel my phone vibrate and see a text from an old friend. "Hey Clen, Its Shawn,

She's ready when you are.". I text him back saying I'll be there in a few. I arrived at the dock. I got a message to look for a boat named

The Black Tauros. Oddly enough it was quiet obvious to spot, being the only black carbon fiber boat.

"Ey! Clenith!" Shawn burst. He was a nice guy, being a few inches shorter than me with a blond bowl cut and cyan eyes. He loved to just

sail around the Regions and see the sights. He was a long time friend back through highschool. I boarded and shook his hand.

"Hey Shawn, better best we get movin, the guys in the lab in Cinnabar need my research."

"Don't worry, we'll make it before nightfall."

"Good" Ill be down below, still need to figure something out."

"Aye. You and those books" He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: Resynthosis

I set my pack on a rather small desk in the cabin. I took out the parcel and research notes, strewing them across the desk. It was roughly

the size of a basketball if not a smidgen smaller. I set it on the desk and unwrapped the oddity, although knowing what it was quiet well.

"What's this?" I noticed sharp protrusions off the top. I peeled back the parchment and unraveled it fully. It was a skull of a Gallade. The

headpiece that lined the head from the top of the cranium to back was gone. It looked as if it was shattered off. "Poor thing, hope he

lived a good life." I thought back to my own. Being raised by my grandparents of my mothers' side. I rarely knew her then. Then there

was my father. Why he left my mother I never knew. I was _just_ an accident after all anyway. Why did ever it matter, he had his ways and I

had mine. I looked over the skull and wondered why the eggheads at the lab could just reanimate life from a fossil. I felt the boat lurch to

the side, everything starting to slide off the desk. I grabbed the skull first, letting my notes fall off. I sat with my back against wall.

Waiting for Shawn to get us out of the crosswind. It took a few minutes before I heard a scrambling to get inside the cabin.

"Aye! Sorry Clen., The winds really pick up after we pass Fuchsia. We should be there in about an hour or so."

"Good to hear"

"You should really by up there on deck. You'll see more than just your average Tentacool pod.

"A'right. Ill be up there give me a second to organize this". He left as I re-wrapped the skull and gather the papers that were sprawled

out. I thought about Shawn and as to why he never had Pokémon of his own. I have played with Pokémon as a child. Those only being

owned by my other friends that faded away as they grew.

* * *

When I was 10, I opted to become a trainer and thought about it extensively.

Seeing the world, meeting people, making friends. Then came the day it all came crashing down. I was twelve when I finally decided to

become a trainer. I went through all of Prof. Oaks' spiel to fill my Pokedex and that I would have a fantastic journey. Out of the three

starter Pokémon, I chose a Squirtle, naming him Garth. I was walking along the rustic path to Pewter when I spotted an odd shade of

green shifting close to the clearing for the path. I padded closer to the dense forest, a small clearing behind some shrubbery.

"Ralts!" I stopped, almost falling over the small creature, and glanced down. I had never seen a Pokémon indigenous to my area like this.

A small toddler with in what seemed like a nightgown and A symmetrical horns. I was determined to catch it but as I pulled out a Pokeball

I was struck in the face by what I thought was a wave of pink air. I was put on the ground instantaneously. I looked up dazed to see its

mother standing above me. All I saw out of my blurry vision was its red gaze glaring at me. She was holding the Ralts in her arms

defensively.

"Gardevoir" Told in a tone as if she took pity. I blacked out, only thoughts of what I had done ricocheting around my mind. I woke up in a

hospital 5 days later, my upper head laced in gauze. I was never the same till I grew older, realizing it was only like Ursaring

protecting its Teddiursa. As for Garth, he was residing at my grandparents' house.

* * *

I walked out of the cabin. My eyes squinting from the change of light.

" Purdy ain't she?" Shawn jovially construed. My eyes adjusted. Now gazing across a vast sea, the sun just after mid day. Wailmer and

wailord just breaching for air in the distance.

" Quiet envious you get to see this everyday, just to fly over the waters and see nature at its best." I walked over to the bow and took

out my notebook, opening to a blank page in the back. The wind blowing in my face, the smell of the salt driven air. I sketched the

scenery, taking in and putting down as much detail as best as I could. I could sketch well but it wasn't a masterpiece either.

"Cinnabar dead on the horizon Clen!" I closed my notebook and walked back to the stern.

"Ah, Mr. Starr!" Shawn was tying the boat off to the small dock before a plump, bald, scientist walked out on us.

"Yes, Guten Abend Dr. Kliewer."

"Do you have ze package my agent sent to you?"

"Yes, and I do say I feel bad for the old chap"

"Ja, Ja, ve zink it suffered and kicked ze old bucket as zey in a battle to the death. Zeir vere Gardevoir and Ralts Fossils right behind it."

"Aw c'mon Dr. Don't make me feel any worse than I already do." He chuckled, one of his buttons on his coat flew off.

Now now, come in! Come in! I've been vating to start ze process ever since I got conformation zhey vere Psychic Type!" He scurried

himself to the lab.

"Thanks Shawn, I owe you."

"No no, Anything for a friend who helped me through Biology. I needed to head down to see my mother anyway."

"Oh yeah, how is she anyway."

"Well, she's nice and all, but she'll breakdown time to time just living alone so I drop by once a month."

"Ah, I know." Shawn and me never grew up with a father. One of the reasons we where friends.

"Oh, be ready tomorrow morning, a large squall is coming from the east. Said to be one of the strongest storms this season."

"Alright, see ya later" I stepped off the boat, walking toward the lab.

I walked into the lab, it was a small place but provided much research to the world. I walked down a hall and took the furthest door to my

left. I turned the knob but the door opened without my assistance. A short man confronted me, his hair slicked back and wearing a

business suit with Silph Co. printed on a nameplate.

"Excuse me?" I stood out of the way, letting the steamed man through.

"Who was that?" I walked in seeing Dr. Kliewer with his head resting upon his fingers, shaking his head.

"He vas just an executive from Silph, nagging zhat ve stole patens for our machine."

"Lies I presume?"

"Essentially, to be honest ze technology vas being discovered at ze same time, our device just verking in a slightly less flawless vay.

Anyvay, on vith ze test! Bring out the piece." I took out the skull, unwrapping it. I have it to the doctor, his face in awe. "Perfect!" He

walked out to a rather tall cylinder. It was big enough to hold one man, a large pressure door left open. Connecting it seemed to be like a

giant boiler, many tubes of various sizes lining it, with a conundrum of gauges and knobs. He stood by a panel, typing out on a keyboard

madly. Calibrating the device for the feat I presumed. He held the skull in the crook of his arm, almost falling out from his eagerness. "You

may do ze honors Mr. Starr."

"I'm as eager as you are Dr." I took the skull from his arm and placed it on the ground of the cylindrical room. Shutting the door and

spinning the locking wheel. He pressed enter and the mighty machine whirred to life.

"Now, ve vait. But vhy do you vant a Gallade anyvay? I know it's mostly for your research but just studying a pokemon?"

"Well, ide finally go back out on a journey I should've gotten back to quiet awhile ago. With a Gallade at my side I would travel to the

Hoenn Region."

"May ze best of luck be vith you zen."

" I may need it, Dr. I may need it."

"Enough of zhis Doctor, just call me Braun."

Heh, Ok Braun, Call me Clen". I was getting tired of referring himself as that.

"Now, Clen, show me your research, I would like to know about the Pokémon im synthesizing."

"Its quiet lengthy Braun."

"Bah! Ive got enough coffee for days on end!" He pulled out a chair and I took out my research notes. I taught him on my research so

far. Telling him as to how teleporting worked, how telekinesis could be honed on one person or shared within a certain vicinity. It was 1

AM and we both where out knocked out. I was awoken with the soothing hum of the machine turned into electrical discharges within it. I

awoke, dazed. I heard a knock at the door. I thought my mind was going but it just got harsher.


End file.
